Silicones have been used in wide areas and used, typically in cosmetics areas, oil components, emulsifiers, film-forming ingredients, and gelling agents. Silicones to be developed are designed so as to have properties suitable for the respective uses.
Specifically, hydrophilic-group-modified polysiloxane compounds are used typically as emulsifiers for cosmetics, or as dispersion stabilizers for inorganic or organic powders to be added to cosmetics, which modified polysiloxane compounds are obtained by grafting a hydrophilic group (e.g., polyoxyalkylene group, glyceryl group, polyglyceryl group, or polyethyloxazoline group) to polysiloxane compounds (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-040839 (PTL 3), and JP-A No. 2004-169015 (PTL 4)). These hydrophilic-group-modified polysiloxane compounds, however, fail to have emulsification functions sufficiently optimized corresponding to respective types of usage. Independently, inorganic fine powders serving typically as pigments and ultraviolet absorbers are added to makeup cosmetics. Some types of hydrophilic-group-modified polysiloxane compounds may not provide sufficient dispersibility of such inorganic fine powders to cause unsatisfactory finish or unsatisfactory impression from use. To avoid these, a demand has been made to provide a hydrophilic-group-modified polysiloxane compound having more satisfactory emulsion stability and dispersibility. In addition, a strong demand has been made to provide a modified polysiloxane compound having satisfactory compatibility with various cosmetics, from the aspect of productivity.
Modified polysiloxane compounds to be formulated into makeup cosmetics require excellent water repellency and, particularly when used as film-forming ingredients, require both satisfactory water repellency and satisfactory oil repellency so as to help the makeup cosmetics to have higher adhesion to the skin surface, thus helping makeup to last longer. However, there has not yet been found a modified polysiloxane compound which sufficiently satisfies these requirements.
Specifically, under present circumstances, there has not yet been found a modified polysiloxane compound which excels in compatibility with various cosmetics, emulsion stability, and dispersibility and has such water repellency and oil repellency as to help oil-based cosmetics (e.g., lipsticks, eye shadow, eyeliner, and oil-based foundations) to last longer (to help makeup to last longer) after applied to the skin and to be resistant to migration and penetration to the clothing.